CHAPTER FANFICTIONVAMPIRE ROMANCE
by V I R U S XOXO
Summary: Kedua kubu ras vampire menyulut peperangan demi memperebutkan seseorang Cek This Now


Chapter Fan Fiction  
Production b XOXO

Title : Vampire Romance  
Genre : romance, mystery, fantasy  
Length : 1- ?  
Retting : NC  
Cast : Yesung SJ , Kyuhyun SJ , Jessica SNSD , Se Hun Exo , Chanyeol Exo , Kris Exo, Baekhyun Exo, Nana after school, Ji Yeon t-ara , park bom 2NE1 , sulli f(x), jung il woo  
Author : XOXO  
Productions : XOXO

© This story is purely fictional story and if there are similarities between the storyline, character disposition, and the same background we ask sorry. And the story is intended for age over 17th, because there are many parts of the story which contains elements of the sensor.

Chapter Fan Fiction  
Production by L entertainment film

Profile cast

Main cast:

1). YESUNG SJ  
Name: KIM JONG WOON AS YESUNG  
D.O.B : august 24, 1984  
Hometown : Cheonan, South Korea  
Characteristic : ff age 20th, handsome boy, have a supranatural, vampire, status single

2). KYUHYUN SJ  
Name: CHO KYUHYUN AS KYUHYUN  
D.O.B : February 3, 1988  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic : ff age 20th, handsome boy, playboy, vampire, status relationship with Jessica

3). Jessica SNSD  
Name: Jessica Jung  
D.O.B : April 18, 1989  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 20th, beautiful girl, symbol of life, status relationship with kyuhyun

4). SEHUN EXO-K  
Name: oh SE-HOO as SEHUN  
D.O.B : April 12, 1994  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic : ff age 20th , handsome boy, friend of Yesung, vampire, status single, (dapat melihat masa depan)

5). LUHAN EXO-M  
Name: Xiu Luhan as Luhan  
D.O.B : April 20, 1990  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 20th ,handsome boy, friend of Yesung, vampire, status single, (dapan mengendalikan perasaan di sekitarnya dan telepathy)

6). Chanyeol exo-k  
Name: chanyeol as chanyeol  
D.O.B : November 27, 1992  
Hometown : South Korea  
Characteristic : ff age 20th , new vampire, status single

7). Byun Baekhyun  
Name: Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun  
D.O.B : May 6, 1992  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 20th , new vampire, status single

8). Nana after school  
Name: Im Jin Ah as Nana  
D.O.B : November 14, 1991  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic : ff age 20th , beautiful girl, status relationship with kyuhyun

9). Ji-Yeon T-ara  
Name: park Ji-Yeon as Ji-yeon  
D.O.B : June 7, 1993  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 20th, friend of Jessica, shape-shifter ,status single

10). Park Bom 2NE1  
Name: Park Bom as Park Bom  
D.O.B : march 24, 1984  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 22th, beautiful girl, vampire, status single

11). Sulli f(X)  
Name: Choi Jin Ri as Sulli  
D.O.B : march 29, 1994  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 20th , beautiful girl, status relationship with Jung Il Woo, Vampire, aide of punisher

12). Jung Il Woo  
Name: Jung Il Woo as Jung Il Woo  
D.O.B : September 9, 1987  
Hometown : south Korea  
Characteristic :ff age 25th , handsome boy, status relationship with sulli, vampire, aide of punisher

13). Tiffany SNSD  
Name: Stephanie Hwang as Tiffany  
D.O.B: August 1, 1989  
Hometown: San Francisco  
Characteristic: Female, ff age 20th,status single, have a supranatural

14). -  
Name: -  
D.O.B: -  
Hometown: -  
Characteristic: ff age 20th, male, status relationship with Suzy, have a supranatural

15). Suzy Miss A  
Name: Bae Soo Ji as suzy  
D.O.B: October 10, 1994  
Hometown :South Korean  
Characteristic: ff age 20th, female, status relationship, Vampire

16). YOONA SNSD  
Name: IM YOON-A  
D.O.B: May 30, 1990  
Hometown: South Korean  
Characteristic: ff age 20th,female, status single, vampire nomaden

17). DONGHAE SJ  
Name: Lee Dong-hae as donghae  
D.O.B: October 15, 1986  
Hometown: jeolla, Makpo, south Korean  
Characteristic: ff age 20th , male, status single, vampire nomaden, (pintar melacak)

18). TAO Exo-M  
Name: Huang Zi Tao as Tao  
D.O.B: may 2, 1993  
Hometown: China  
Characteristic: ff age 20th , male, status single, volturY

19). EUNHYUK SJ  
Name: Lee Hyuk-Jae as Eunhyuk  
D.O.B: April 4, 1986  
Hometown: south Korea  
Characteristic: ff age 20th , male, status single, human

20). ZHOUMI SJ  
Name: Zhoumi as Zhoumi  
D.O.B: April 19, 1986  
Hometown: Wuhan, Hubai China  
Characteristic: ff age 25th , male, status single, vampire, Voltury (hakim)

21). HyunA 4minute  
Name: Kim hyun-Ah as Hyuna  
D.O.B: June 6, 1992  
Hometown: South korean  
Characteristic: ff age 20th , female, status relationship with donghae, vampire nomaden, (memiliki insting melarikan diri yang kuat)

22). Kim Heechul super junior  
Name: Kim Hee Chul as Heechul  
D.O.B: July 10, 1983  
Hometown: Gangwon Hoengseong, South Korea  
Characteristic: ff age 20th , werewolf, status single, male, other secreat

23). -  
Name: -  
D.O.B: -  
Hometown: -  
Characteristic: ff age 17th , male, Vampire , next generation of family were wolf, status single

24). -  
Name: -  
D.O.B: -  
Hometown: -  
Characteristic: ff age 17th , human, female, status single

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I HOPE YOU RCL BUT NO FOR BASHING MY STORY

Chapter Fan Fiction  
Production b XOXO

Chapter 1 'the arrival'

'apa ini..? da..da..darah.. ? tidak… aku..aku tidak mungkin mati.. tidak..tidak.. tidak mungkin..tttiiddaaakkk…'

Dua minggu kemudian

Jessica P.O.V

Dua minggu ini aku di hinggapi rasa gelisah akibat mimpi buruk yang selalu datang di kala aku tertidur.. mimpi itu sangat aneh sehingga tak bisa di tela'ah dengan akal sehat.  
Tapi sejenak aku harus melupakan mimpi itu .., dan sekarang aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku untuk bersenang-senang dengan pacarku yang sangat manis.. kalian tahu siapa itu..? dia adalah kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi dan bergegas untuk berdandan sebelum dia marah-marah karena harus menunggu lama.

'bip bip bip'

Tak lama setelah aku berganti pakaian dan berdandan hanphone ku berbunyi dan ketika ku lihat, itu sms dari kyu..

Kyuhyun : 'kau dimana.. ?'  
Me:'mianhae ..aku masih di rumah '  
Kyuhyun: 'mwo..? '  
Me: '^^ aku akan segera bergegas kesana ko.., tunggu sebentar lagi ya kyu-ah.. '  
Kyuhyun: 'hm..'

Dan benarkan dia sudah menunggu ku.. hehehe.., setelah membalas smsnya aku pun segera mengambil tas ku, keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna silverku lalu memacunya dengan kecepatan maksimal..

'kyu-ah tunggu aku ya.. '

Jessica P.O.V end

Kyuhyun P.O.V

'hm, hari yang panjang aku harus menunggu wanita di sebuah café berjam-jam..? mending aku menemui nana tadi..' pikirku sambil meminum secangkir kopi dan memainkan hanphone ku  
'apa aku sms dia saja ya..?' lalu aku pun men-touch pesan..

Me: 'kau dimana..?'  
Nana: 'hm, kyu..?'  
Me: ' temani aku ..'  
Nana: 'bukannya di sana sudah ada jesicca..?'  
Me: 'dia belum datang .. '  
Nana: 'kau sendiri..?'  
Me: 'hm..'  
Nana: 'baiklah aku kesana.. ^^'  
Me: '^^ '

Tak berselang lama Nana pun datang dan aku senang karena aku tidak usah menunggu lama..  
'hai..kyu..' sapanya dan memelukku lalu duduk di hadapanku  
'ma'af ..kau pasti sibuk..?' tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan  
'tidak .., aku kan selalu ada waktu untuk mu..' dia lalu tersenyum manis padaku. Senyumnya sangat manis sehingga aku di buat meleleh olehnya  
'kau mau pesan kopi ..?' tanyaku lagi  
'tidak usah .. ' jawabnya singkat

Aku pun menggerakan tangan ku dan memegang tangan nana.., kami saling bertatapan mesra.. lalu aku pun mencondongkan badanku dan nana pun ikut mencondongkan badannya.. suasana café sangatlah sepi dan tempatku memesan tempat pun berada di lantai atas jadi sangatlah aman.. aku pun mulai mendekatkan mukaku pada nana dan kami pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kami masing-masing.. lalu aku mengecup bibir nana …, namun tak lama ada suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga menuju tempat kami .., aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami..

'kenapa..?' Tanya nana  
'ada yang datang..' aku pun duduk seperti semula dan menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa tadi, begitu pun nana..

'ouh.., kyu ma'af aku terlambat lagi..' ternyata itu Jessica raut wajah.a seperti tidak senang ada nana juga di sini

Kyuhyun P.O.V end

Jessica P.O.V

'ouh.., kyu ma'af aku terlambat lagi..' ucapku sambil melihat kyuhyun dengan wanita lain yang tak lain adalah nana  
'kau juga datang..?' tanyaku sambari menghampiri mereka  
'aku kebetulan saja ada di sini..' jawaban nana itu membuatku tidak begitu suka  
'kyu kita keluar yuk..' ajaku sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun  
'em.., tapi kau baru saja datang kan..? lebih baik kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu..' ketika kyu berbicara aku tak mau peduli yang jelas aku menarik kyuhyun pergi jauh dari wanita penggoda

Ketika berada di luar kyu bertanya yang membuatku tak bisa menjawabnya..  
'kau cemburu ya..?'  
'hm.., terlihatnya bagaimana..?' jawabku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan di susul kyuhyun  
'kelihatannya iya.., lagi pula nana kan…' belum selesai kyuhyun bercerita aku langsung memotongnya  
'jangan bercerita tentang nana lagi..' ucapku kesal sambil menekan gas dengan dalam.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang lumayan lama kami pun sampai di tempat yang indah penuh bunga dengan pemandangan yang mengagumkan.. aku pun memarkirkan mobilku dan mengajak kyuhyun turun menikmati pemandangan.

'hm.., pemandangan yang indah..' kataku sambil menghirup udara segar  
'hm.., ya tidak mengecewakan' balas kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangku sambil merangkul pinggulku dan merapatkan dadanya dengan punggungku lalu meletakan dagunya di pundak ku  
'kau ini..'  
'kita cari tempat lain..' ajaknya seraya melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan mendahului ku

Jessica P.O.V end

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku pun melepaskan rangkulanku dan terlintas di benakku untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang ada di pulau ini..  
'kau lelah..?' tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkahku dan menghampiri Jessica  
'tidak..,' jawabnya namun aku tetap memangkunya 'hey.., tidak usah nanti kau berat..' tolaknya  
'sudah diamlah kau malah lebih berat jika berbicara..' ledekku dan melanjutkan perjalanan  
'aku kan tidak seberat itu kyu..' balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu

Setelah lama berjalan akhiranya sampai di tempat yang ku maksudkan.. lalu aku pun menurunkan Jessica dari pangkuanku  
'kenapa kita kemari..?' Tanya Jessica heran  
'entahlah.., aku hanya ingin merasakan hembusan ombak dari sini' jawabku dengan santai

Angin laut pun menerpa wajahku lembut terlihat indah birunya lautan dari arah sini..  
'bagaimana menurutmu..?'  
Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya namun dia tak ada di sisiku.. 'kemana dia..?'

Kyuhyun P.O.V end

Jessica P.O.V

Aku ikut menikmati pemandangannya bersama kyuhyun namun sesuatu menggangguku ada seorang wanita aneh yang berada di tebing sebrang sarayang menarik perhatian ku  
'mau apa dia..?'  
Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu ..dan ketika aku sampai di sana wanita itu hanya terdiam. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.  
'sedang apa kau disini..?'  
Dia hanya terdiam dan aku pun mengulanginya lagi  
'hey.., aku bertanya padamu.. apa yang kau lakukan disini..?'  
'aku sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi di dunia ini'  
Balasnya sedikit membuatku merasa takut  
'mm, maksudmu..?'  
Dia menoleh dan tersenyum penuh misteri kepadaku 'selanjutnya adalah kau' dan selang beberapa menit wanita itu pun tiba-tiba terjun dari tebing itu, aku yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menolongnya namun terlambat.  
Aku berlari ke tepi tebing tersebut dan melihat ke arah dasar tebing ..ombak yang ganas dan karang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana tubuh wanita itu hancur menabrak karang..  
'ha..? tidak mungkin' ucapku sambil tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat..

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin yang kuat dan tubuhku merasa membeku . aku terpaku sesaat..,seperti ada aura aneh yang masuk kedalam tubuhku aku pun seperti di gerakan oleh sesuatu yang aneh.., aku pun berjalan perlahan ke bibir tebing sampai ujung kaki kun tepat di pinggir tebing itu.. tubuhku dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki meronta-ronta namun aura itu sepertinya lebih kuat daripada aku..,aku pun hanya menutup mataku dan …..

'jesicca jangan..!'

To be continue

this is my first fanfiction so i hope you can give me RCL next or Not i hope you like my story..

RCL RCL RCL


End file.
